This invention relates generally to sporting goods and more particularly to a tool for aligning the strings of a racket, especially a tennis racket.
Tennis rackets are designed and constructed so that the strings are oriented in a predetermined pattern. A typical racket as illustrated in FIG. 6 and generally designated by the number 10 has a racket head 12, a handle 14 attached to the head and a string array 16 extending across head opening 18 of the head. The racket can be visualized as having a longitudinal axis A--A extending centrally through handle 12 and through the plane of the string array. The string array has a first group of strings, each attached to the head at two points and extending across the head opening nominally parallel to the longitudinal axis. The strings are not uniformly spaced but instead are more closely spaced near the geometric center of the head opening. The racket also includes a second group of strings, each also attached to the head at two points and extending across the head opening nominally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. As with the longitudinally extending group they are not uniformly spaced but are more closely spaced near the geometric center of the racket. The strings of the two groups are woven together so that each string of group two will pass on opposing sides of adjacent strings of group one. Because of the varied spacing of the strings of groups one and two, they form an array of openings such as opening 19 which are rectangular but generally not square.
It is well known that as a racket is used in play the strings, particularly those in the central portion of the head opening, are deflected from their nominal or aligned positions by repeated glancing blows of tennis balls. Although the affects of misaligned strings may not be noticeable to players of ordinary skill, it is both discernable and objectionable to more highly skilled players. Previously, the only way to realign the strings was to move them manually one at a time back into a position of approximately correct alignment. Although only the strings in the central portion of the head opening need be repositioned, this process is tedious and time consuming, particularly if it must be done between games or sets.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for a tool which will accurately restore a portion of the strings of a tennis racket to their nominal or correctly aligned positions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an alignment tool which will realign the strings in the central portion of the racket head opening.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for such a tool which will realign the strings quickly and in a single operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lightweight and portable string alignment tool which can be conveniently carried to the court and used whenever necessary by players.